


It's all fun and games until someone beats Crowley at Mario Kart (OUTDATED)

by Totally_Trash



Series: A Collection of Ineffable Husbands [7]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Tickling, What more could you want in a fic, adorable Aziraphale, salty Crowley, video games - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 09:39:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19423363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Totally_Trash/pseuds/Totally_Trash
Summary: Some silly fluff I wrote up on a whim





	It's all fun and games until someone beats Crowley at Mario Kart (OUTDATED)

**Author's Note:**

> So this story is outdated- It no longer follows my headcanons for Aziraphale and Crowley. Still, feel free to read the fucker, I don't care.

Aziraphale and Crowley were playing Mario Kart on a Wii Crowley had sto- bought, yeah, bought, when they first came out. He rarely used it before, but he and his Angel had much more free time now that they weren't associated with Heaven or Hell anymore.  
  
So why not have a little fun with human things? Not _those_ human things, get your mind out of the gutter. More electronic things. Mario Kart.  
  
Somehow, despite having never played before, Aziraphale was winning. Out of the six games they'd played, Azi had won five, purely by dumb luck. He had no clue what he was doing, but he was still winning. It was beginning to upset Crowley. He was going to have to resort to playing dirty if Aziraphale won the next game.  
  
And he did. Crowley hissed softly at his lover, who looked a little put off. Not scared, just relatively nervous.   
  
During the next game, Crowley put his plan into action. His wings emerged from his back, lightly poking at Aziraphale's hip. He let out a surprised sound, almost like a squeak, but managed to keep his eyes on the game. Crowley grinned at the little sound, which confirmed his plan would work. Aziraphale was ridiculously ticklish, a fact Crowley very much liked to exploit.  
  
"C-Crowley, you don't need to cheat just because you're losing..." Aziraphale said, clearly trying to word his sentence carefully. Crowley ignored him, watching Aziraphale's screen as the angel ran into a wall in-game. Crowley passed him up quite quickly, only to feel one of Azi's wings poking at his hip.  
  
"Angel, you don't wanna challenge me." Crowley hissed lightly. Azi poked at him again, and he was quickly a giggling mess as a couple of energy hands poked and prodded at his wings, teasing and stroking over the tips of his feathers. He didn't put the Wiimote down, though, he wasn't gonna let Crowley win. Azi was in second and Crowley was in first, but just barely.  
  
A row of the mystery blocks came up. Crowley missed, but Aziraphale managed to catch one and get a blue shell. Azi giggled a bit to himself, activating the shell right before the finish line, which knocked Crowley off course into a wall, leading Azi to finish first.  
  
"DAMN IT!" He yelled, practically throwing his Wiimote on the floor. He immediately magicked up more hands to tickle Azi all over. His other wing, belly, ribs, and who could forget the magical shackles. It was all he could manage without passing out. It made Aziraphale a melted little puddle of beautiful, angelic laughter on the floor. It didn't go on for longer than about a minute, before Crowley collapsed next to him, exhausted from using so much of his energy to tickle Azi. The hands were gone, and they were both panting.  
  
Aziraphale recovered first, attacking Crowley's ribs with tickles of his own. Crowley practically _squealed_ with laughter, shaking his head and trying to push Aziraphale away. He was still too tired to do more than budge Azi slightly, but Azi didn't make it go on too long, eventually leaning over to kiss him on the lips softly. Crowley lightly pushed him away, still trying to catch his breath.  
  
"You... You naughty Angel..." Crowley panted weakly.  
  
"I'm not on anyone's side anymore, I can be as naughty as I want." Aziraphale said, unaware of the implications of his words.  
  
"I'll remember that for later..." Crowley said with a slight chuckle.  
  
Azi cuddled up next to him, nose pressing into his neck lightly.  
  
"Love you~..." Aziraphale said with a small smile.  
  
"Yeah yeah, you love me, I'm the best, all that sucking up crap," Crowley said, still salty. His tone made it obvious he was only kidding, though.  
  
"You're just upset because you lost six times," Aziraphale said softly, nuzzling his neck affectionately. Crowley made no attempt to push him away, nor did he say anything else. He was right, after all.


End file.
